


I Figured You'd Want Some

by orphan_account



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “An… ice cream stand?”“I figured you’d want some.”
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	I Figured You'd Want Some

**Author's Note:**

> oh right i almost forgot to include this ahah my brain
> 
> this is a continuation of my other nayuren fic It Just Takes 3 Simple Words, u should probably read that one before this haha
> 
> enjoy~

Nayuta had been awake for quite a while.

The bright rays of the morning sunlight seeped through the windows. To anyone else, this would merely be a signal of the beginning of another dreadful and exhausting day, but to Nayuta, the day felt special. It seemed to represent a new purpose. Waking up, not just for his passion and drive for music, not just for another attempt to break his limits, but for someone who had radiated a new significance in his life. It gave Nayuta a new sense of motivation, and merely thinking of it made his heart skip a beat.

Especially with the body of that certain someone lying against Nayuta, with his head rested contentedly on Nayuta’s chest, arms wrapped around his torso and eyes screwed shut as he snored softly. Nayuta stared down intensely at the boy, wanting to burn the cute image of Ren’s pure, relaxed expression into his mind. If only he could wake up to this everyday… 

Nayuta looked up at the clock. It was twenty minutes to 8am, and Satozuka would be leaving his room soon. He could already hear the guitarist’s footsteps thudding around his room. As much as he hated to wake Ren up from his peaceful slumber and ruin the adorable image, he didn’t need Satozuka to be coming to random conclusions, or worse, seeing this side of him that was strictly reserved for Ren, and Ren only.

_Damn, Asahi Nayuta is screwed, eh?_

Nayuta looked back down at Ren, who had shifted slightly in his sleep, legs curling up as he turned his head slightly to the left, a few strands of messy blue hair covering his forehead as he did so. Absentmindedly, one of Nayuta’s hands came up to his forehead and swiped them aside while the other hand shook Ren’s shoulder gently with the intention of waking him up.

“Nanahoshi.”

Ren scrunched up his nose, opening his sleep-clouded eyes just a sliver, before he suddenly pushed himself off Nayuta’s chest with wide eyes. 

“E- EHH? N- Nayuta-kun?” Ren blushed furiously, trying to get up from the position… and promptly falling off the sofa. If the loud exclamation wasn’t enough, the thump certainly was. Kenta came running from his room fulling expecting a thief or another broken wine bottle, only to be greeted by the sight of Argonavis’ vocalist sprawled on the living room floor, looking extremely flustered, and Nayuta who was looking straight at him with his usual scowl on his slightly flushed face. All three of them stared at one another for a full five seconds before Nayuta broke the silence.

“Satozuka. You’re up early on a rest day.” he spoke casually, as though Ren wasn’t sitting on the floor in front of him, who seemed to have frozen in both surprise and embarrassment.

“Y- Yes.” Wasn’t Kenta up at this timing every day? "And why is-?”

“It was… too late for him to get back to the Argonavis sharehouse last night, so he stayed.” Nayuta glared at Kenta, as though to warn him not to ask any further questions.

“Ah… right.” Perfectly not suspicious.

Without another word, Nayuta got up from the couch. Gripping Ren's arm, he pulled him up to his feet and headed for the front door, dragging Ren along with him. Kenta raised an eyebrow, but decided to stay silent as the door slammed behind the two of them. 

“Well, at least it wasn’t a broken wine bottle, huh?”

~~~~~

“So… Nayuta-kun, where are we going now?” Ren asked as they walked down the street, Nayuta leading the way.

“…” Nayuta remained silent, usual scowl on his face, but moved his arm, putting it around Ren’s shoulders as both a protective and reassuring gesture. Ren blushed slightly, moving closer to Nayuta-kun. 

They walked down the street with a comfortable silence between them.

As Nayuta came to a stop, Ren looked around in curiosity, before his eyes lit up in excitement.

“An… ice cream stand?” 

“I figured you’d want some.” Nayuta absentmindedly rubbed Ren’s shoulder.

Ren looked at Nayuta in confusion. “How did you predict my thoughts?” 

“…You told me last week.”

Ah, right.

“I didn’t think you’ll remember that.” Ren said, a blush creeping up his face again as he looked down at the pavement.

“T- Tch. It was just a one time thing.” Nayuta muttered as they walked over to the ice cream stand. As they ordered their ice creams, Nayuta pulled his wallet from his pocket and paid. Before Ren could protest, he grabbed both ice creams and walked over to a nearby bench.

“W- Wait! Nayuta-kun, I should pay fo-“ Ren hurried after Nayuta in an attempt to protest, but was abruptly cut off by Nayuta’s lips meeting his. Surprised, Ren’s eyes were wide open, before he closed them and melted into the kiss, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. 

The kiss barely lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like ten years had passed when they pulled apart. Deep red eyes met amethyst ones as the both of them let out heavy breaths, the soft kiss obviously having a huge effect on the both of them. Nayuta’s expression was softer now, as he moved away and handed Ren his ice cream cone before sitting down on the wooden bench.

“Shut up. At least let me treat you on our first date.” A blush spread across Nayuta’s cheeks as he let himself smile slightly at the cute expression on Ren’s face. Ren sat down next to Nayuta on the bench, and began eating his ice cream. 

“Nayuta-kun…” Ren hesitated, before continuing. “Well, is it okay if you walk me back to the Argonavis sharehouse later?” 

“Hah?” 

“I- I just wanted to spend more time with you, and…” 

“Tch, you didn’t need to ask, I was planning to do it anyways.” Nayuta mumbled as he finished his cone. Ren beamed, before moving forward to peck Nayuta’s cheek. Nayuta froze, stunned, as he felt his heart rate rising at an alarming speed, heat creeping up his neck again. Ren continued eating his ice cream with a contented expression on his face, as though nothing had happened. 

Nayuta finally found someone who could move his heart, huh?

~~~~~

“Thanks for walking me back!” Ren grinned and threw his arms around Nayuta. Nayuta let his usual scowl disappear, and let a small smile spread across his face again as he moved closer to return the hug. Today was probably the day he had smiled this much in a long while, and while it felt peculiar, he could get used to it, especially when being around the blue haired vocalist this much. 

“Ren.” A flushed expression took over Nayuta’s face again. “I love you.” He whispered into Ren’s ear. 

Ren didn’t reply, a startled expression on his. He pulled back from the hug.

_Did I do something wrong-?_

And pulled Nayuta into a sudden kiss. 

The world disappeared around them again.

It was just them.

Two vocalists, who happened to cross paths that led further than they expected.

:"")

***

Meanwhile…

reon: GUYS I SAW SOMETHING FUCKED LAST NIGHT

kenta: you saw nothing. never speak of it again

ryo: nani nani~ i wanna hear about it~

miyuki: what the hell did u see that brought such a reaction from u

**Author's Note:**

> i got lazy at the end as u can see eheh gomen gomen
> 
> <3 thanks everyone for reading hope u enjoyed


End file.
